


Fires and Plagues

by thecookiemomma



Series: A Little Fishy [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After G kills the man in Hawaii, he calls his lover to calm down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fires and Plagues

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I messed up some of the timeline here. However, I'm claiming poetic license. Also, I just wrote a pro-Ryan story, so this is an anti-Ryan one to balance things out. Enjoy!

Fires and Plagues

 

G looked down at the body, then back up at the blonde detective. He frowned, shook his head once and walked away, pulling his cell out of his pocket, dialing a number without even remembering the two-hour difference between Hawaii and LA. “ _Leonid Ivanovich,_ ” he greeted his lover when the man barked out his usual gruff greeting. 

 

“ _Grigoriy Georgiovich._ ” Gibbs replied, moving away from someone. Probably that doctor girl he'd been spending time with. Gibbs' gut had been roiling when she mentioned something, and the two men had devised a plan. G wasn't extremely pleased at all the plan entailed, but they were both grown men; both were able to handle the specific … requirements of the job. 

 

“ _Have you a moment or three to talk?_ ” He tried to stop the shaking his body had decided to do after he shot Drakul. 

 

“ _That much but not much more. Have you kept up with the dispatches?_ ” It amused G that Jethro used the old Russian word for 'dead-drops'. He was likely making a pun. 

 

“ _It seems things are – heating up out there, Lyova._ ” They'd mixed up their 'cant' again, and in light of the current situation, he was very glad. “ _Please be very careful. I would hate for my bear to get his fur burned._ ” He grinned, and noticed the strange look that Williams was giving him. 

 

“ _Very funny, my little fish. I hear you have your own set of problems. A plague. Watch your own backside, please. I do not need my little fish to spoil._ ” G grinned even wider, reaching down to pat his chest where he wore a fish pendant on a black string. “ _You did not call me to warn me to watch my fur, however. What's on your mind, Grisha?_ ” 

 

“ _I killed him,_ Jethro.” It was a sign of how upset he was that the name slipped out in English. 

 

“ _Who? Who did you kill, my love?_ ” Normally, Gibbs was very reticent and private with his endearments. However, they'd learned that it made a difference, especially since they still hadn't had the chance to spend any time together – in the same room. 

 

“ _Tepes_.” They'd gone so far as to give each of the main players of the Comescu family their own 'code names.' Drakul's was 'Tepes' for obvious reasons. 

 

“You killed the bastard,” Gibbs replied in English, shocking G. He snorted. 

 

“ _Dead. I thought he had the plague water._ ” Even in their code, some words, like _serum_ and other descriptive words for the vials of smallpox might be noticed. “ _It turned out that he did not._ ” Though his heart was lighter, his body still shook with the stress, shock, and relief of the situation. “ _We are not sure where the true water went, but we are looking. Much as you are chasing your fire._ ” 

 

Jethro swore very colorfully in Russian, even going so far as to use the most descriptive epithet. “ _This is not good. It makes me wonder if one person is behind both sets of attacks. However, my gut says they are well-timed coinci--_ ” 

 

G cut him off. “ _Breaking your own rules again, my bear?_ ” He smirked at catching Jethro mentioning coincidences. “ _However, in this case, you may be right._ ” He found a step to sit on, balancing his elbows on his knees. “ _I am shaking. I am worried for the case, I am relieved that Tepes is gone, but I am ..._ ” 

 

“ _Battle adrenaline. You have accomplished a goal. You have taken out a major enemy. Your mind must find something else to focus on. Perhaps this case. However, your body has been keyed up --_ ” he switched to English for just a moment, “and 'not in the good way', like DiNozzo'd say,” and then returned to their language. “ _The adrenaline just left you in a quick rush, did it not?_ ” 

 

G considered his mindset, his body, and his surroundings. “ _It did._ ” Having Jethro explain it in simple terms seemed to help. He knew how he reacted to the end of a good case, or a successful op, but right now, in the haze of exhausted worry, it helped to have his lover point it out. “ _Thank you, Lyova._ ” He smiled, the worry starting to bleed away just a little. “ _Survive this, and I will ask Anastasia to let me fly to you, or you to me. Perhaps we might meet somewhere in the middle._ ” He closed his eyes, inhaling sharply at the thought of meeting Jethro anywhere. “ _I love you._ ” He surprised himself by saying the words. 

 

Apparently, he surprised Jethro as well. There was silence on the line, though G wasn't nervous about Jethro's response. Not much, anyway. “ _I am surprised, but the sentiments are reciprocated. I would elaborate, or clarify, but I am not completely alone._ ” 

 

G nodded his acceptance, then gave his regular farewell. “ _Fare thee well, Leonid Ivanovich._ ”

 

His lover replied in kind. “ _Fare thee well, Grigoriy Georgiovich._ ” And with that, Gibbs slammed the phone shut again, and G, back in the 'real world', stood up, most of the tension gone at the sound of Gibbs' voice. 

 

“What was that?” The detective began to wheedle again. “You were talking to someone you _like,_ weren't you, Agent Callen? I know sex-face when I see it.” 

 

“Sex face?” G sputtered a little, and shook his head. He started to say something, then Kelly and Sam showed up. 

 

“You talk to him, then?” Sam asked him, and Williams' eyebrows raised higher, nearly touching the comb-back hairstyle. When G nodded, Sam continued. “He's alright? Heard about that shit goin' on, too.” 

 

“He's fine. Still spending time with the spoon bender, but there isn't much I can do about that.” G frowned, trying not to think of Dr. Samantha Ryan in his place in Jethro's bed. 

 

“Yeah. Hell of a thing.” Sam replied, nodding toward the car. “C'mon. Williams' car's over there. Let's go get somethin' to eat.” 

 

“Yeah. I could eat.” There was a light sprinkling of amusement at G's words, and they left to go find dinner. 


End file.
